superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Looney Tunes Show: Monster Talent Credits (2011)
Based on the Characters Created by Tex Avery Chuck Jones Robert Clampett Friz Freleng Ben Hardaway Robert McKimson Hawley Pratt Supervising Producers Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Story Editor Hugh Davidson Written by Hugh Davidson Larry Dorf Ben Falcone Rachel Rameras Directed by Jeff Siergey Producer Matt Danner Line Producer Wade Wiskinski Music by Andy Sturmer "Merry Go Broke Down" Written by Cliff Friend & Dave Franklin Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "September in the Rain" Music by Harry Warren Lyrics by Al Dubin Performed by Andy Sturmer Featured Vocals by Kwesi Boakye "What's Up, Doc?" Written by Carl Stalling Adaptation by Andy Sturmer Main Title by Tony Cervone Jeff Siergrey Main Title Animation Brand New School Main Title Character Animation Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Casting and Voice Direction by Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Jeff Bergman As Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales Bob Bergen as Porky Pig Kwesi Boakye as Gossamer Roz Ryan as The Witch Additional Voices Hugh Davidson Rachel Ramras Paul Julian Lead Character Design Jessica Borutski Art Director John Calmette Character Design Jennie Hoffer Bob Arkwright Prop Design Mark Bachand Background Design Dan McHugh Jonathan Renoni Background Paint Justin Martin Narina Sokolova Color Stylist Shawnee Holt Storyboard Douglas McCarthy Cynthia Petrovic Jeff Siergey Charles Visser Storyboard Cleanup Ken Boyer Mark Christiansen Gavin Dell Miguel Puga Stephen Silver Robert Sledge Bill Waldman Editor Craig Paulsen Timing Gordon Kent Kirk Tingblad Art Vitello Checking Jan Browning Annamarie Costa Chuck Gefre Chuck Martin Justin Schultz Kitty Schoentag Effects Animation Vera Duffy Production Manager Ben Maloney Assistant Production Managers Daniel Bejines Cheryl Cayetano Monica Kelly Bianca Margiotta Production Intern Mari Levitan Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervision Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Recording Facility Warner Bros. Studios Post Production Sound Services Audio Circus Sound Effects Design/Editorial Jeff Shiffman Re-Recording Mixers Otis Van Osten Carlos Sanches Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley-Downs Mike Garcia Patrick J. Foley Sound Reading Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez Post Production Manager Scott Shinick ADR Mixer/Recording Engineer Bill Devine Dialogue Recordist Justin Kaupp Animation Services Yearim Productions Co. Ltd. Supervising Directors Kwon Yungmin Lim Kyungwon Final Checker Park Seungjoo Scanning Kim Kyunghee Model Checker Choi Woongi Chief of Assistant Animation Lee Bosin Shield CG Animation Wut It is Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote "The Road Runner Song" Written by M.T. Franklyn Chuck Jones Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "A Zipline in the Sand" Written by Tom Sheppard Directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Matt Danner Storyboard by Neal Sternecky Animation by Crew 972 Production Administrator Nicole Martin Production Support Audrey Kim Kim Tirimacco Renee Toporzyek Executive in Charge of Music Niko Sherrod Production Accounting Athena Wingate Luisa Guzman Casting Administration Liz Carroll Business & Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2011 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Dolby Digital This Picture Made Under Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. County of first publication United States of America. The Looney Tunes Show and all related characters and elements are trademarks of Warner Bros, Imc. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company www.warnerbros.com Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:Cartoon Network Category:HBO Max